the_originals_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grace O'Connell-Mikaelson
Grace Sirena Avalon O'Connell-Mikaelson is Siphoner, Werewolf, Vampire Mortal Triman. She is the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Camille O'Connell Mikaelson. She is the younger paternal half-sister of Hope Mikaelson. She is the granddaughter of Esther Mikaelson and Ansel Aumont, and the step-granddaughter of Mikael Agnarsson. Through her mother she is the niece of Sean O'Connell. Through her father she is the half niece of Freya Mikaelsdottir, Keelin Malraux, Finn Mikaelson, Sage Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Dianna Mikaelssen, Kol Mikaelson, Davina Claire-Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson, Lily Anselsdottir, and Athina Mikaelson-Labonair. She is also both the half-niece and adoptive younger sister of Marcellus Mikaelson. She is also the half cousin of Matthew Mikaelson-Malraux, Eden Griffith-Malraux, Nik, Olympia Mikaelson, Nikolaus Mikaelson, and Vivienne Claire-Mikaelson. She is a member of the [[Mikaelson Family|'Mikaelson Family']], [[O'Connell Family|'O'Connell Family']], [[Mikaelson Coven|'Mikaelson Coven']], [[North East Atlantic Pack|'North East Atlantic Pack']], and through her half-sister is an adopted member of the [[Crescent Wolf Pack|'Crescent Werewolf Pack']]. She is a student at the [[Salvatore Boarding School For The Young and Gifted|'Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted']]. Birth She was discovered to have been conceived when her heartbeat was heard by various members of her family from inside her mother's womb. It was later revealed to her parents at a doctor's appointment that the child seemed to be developing healthily and appeared to be a girl. When her mother was fatally bitten by Lucien Castle at 20 weeks pregnant and her odds of survival were not good, she asked her aunts to deliver the baby early so that she might be given a chance to live even if her mother could not be saved. Her aunts did so and her mother was able to hold her daughter for mere moments before succumbing to her bite. About a week after her birth, her family began to notice signs that she might be a siphoner rather than a witch, unlike her elder half sister. She seemed to pull magic from her vampire relatives when they held her. Her paternal grandmother hypothesized that her being born 4 months early caused her to not develop into a full-witch but that she had developed enough to become a siphoner who could use magic if she pulled it from elsewhere. Her father was not emotionally strong enough to spend time with his premature newborn while her health seemed to be very delicate. However he did have her incubator setup moved to his room after he was able to kill her mother's murderer, as she walked past and saw him holding her, her paternal half aunt, Dianna, noted to her father that the newborn needed a name, he finally gave his two day old baby the name, 'Grace', recalling the last words that his elder half-brother had said about the premature newborn's mother ("Camille lived with grace") and stating that he hope that that grace was something the baby girl would inherit from her late mother. She was made a ward of Dianna when her father was captured and the rest of her family was put into sleep to try to save their lives. She was later moved from New Orleans, surrounded and attached to medical supplies along with her adoptive cousin by her aunt. 2019 She was left with her half-sister and her cousins under the care of Mary Dumas while her family worked to retrieve her father. When her father arrived home she was seen running down the steps of the house, having waited up to greet the only parent she had left. She falls asleep nearly instantly after being in his arms, feeling relaxed and safe since he was home. She spends the day sketching, a hobby she shares with her father, and showing her father her drawings. She traveled with her family back to New Orleans when her older half-sister became ill with an affliction from the Hollow. She was then introduced by her aunt to Marcel Gerard in an effort to convince him to help her find out what could be learned about the abductions of children and what was making Hope sick. She later attended part of the party that her family threw to draw out the Hollow's followers. She remained living with her family, being raised by her single father while her family fought the Hollow. Her aunt later succeeded in resurrecting her mother and she met her mother. She remained being raised by her parents even after her family was forced to separated to keep her sister safe from the Hollow. 2026 She was attending Salvatore Boarding School with her cousins and sister where she befriended a werewolf named Henry Benoit, who she convinced her sister to give her blood so that he could become a Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid. She is later suspended for this along with her sister and cousins, and is picked up by her mother and taken back to New Orleans where she and her sister are grounded. She later invites her headmistress into the Compound over the phone. 2027 Strengths and Weaknesses As A Siphoner As A Vampire As A Werewolf Personality As a Child As a Teenager Physical Grace stands about 4 foot 7 inches and weighs about 90 Ibs. She has curly hair that she inherits from her father, but has blonde hair that she inherited from her mother. She has blue eyes that she inherited from her father and freckles that she inherits from both parents, but according to her paternal half-uncle she freckles in a pattern more similar to her father than her mother. She normally wears her long hair in a messy or neat bun or a variation of a ponytail. During the week as a student at the Salvatore Boarding School For The Young and Gifted, she normally wears the school uniform. However when she does dress in her own clothes she seems to favor whites, grays, blues, reds, and blacks for both her top and pants colors, normally leaning towards leggings in these colors or skinny jeans. She however will not wear the same color for both her top and pants. She as a wolf, has off-white fur, yellow eyes and is smaller than her sister in wolf form due to being younger. Name * Her first name, Grace, is of latin origin meaning 'favor' or 'thanks' * Her first middle name, Sirena, was given as a combination of Sean, her maternal uncle's name, and Kieran, her maternal great-uncle, it is of Greek Origin and means 'Named for the Sirens' * Her second middle name, Avalon, is named for the mythical island where King Arthur supposedly waits to return from sleep when a hero is need. * Her first last name, O'Connell, is of Irish origin. It is an Anglicization of the Gaelic O Conaill which means descendant of Conall * Her second middle name, Mikaelson, is of Scandinavian origin meaning 'Son of Mikael' ** if she were to truly follow norse naming traditions, her surname would be 'Niklaussdottir' meaning 'Daughter of Niklaus'. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Camille O'Connell Mikaelson Hope Mikaelson Dianna Mikaelson Elijah Mikaelson Hayley Marshall-Kenner Jackson Kenner Parys Mikaelson Olympia Mikaelson Henry Benoit Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Story Only Category:Salvatore Student Category:Children Category:Mikaelson Category:Multibreed